


Utopia

by eternal_moonie



Category: Celebrities - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: A world without money and most important of all... no clothes, but with the same drama. And with loads of celebrities.





	1. Chapter One

Title: Utopia  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Celebs  
Summary: A world without money and most important of all... no clothes, but with the same drama.

Chapter One: 

The alarm clock goes off and awakens me from my slumber. My fingers press down on the button and the sound is no more.

Looking at the clock I discover it is noon. 

I push away the covers which covered my nude body and get out of bed to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shave.

When I step under the shower however, I nearly bump my head against the shower head. Damn, that's cold!

I should call a plumber to fix the hot water.

My shower over sooner than other days, I grab a towel and dry myself off. 

Then I go outside and bump into my next door flat neighbour, Laura Vandervoort. 

Just the touch of her bare breasts touching my chest is enough to have my cock hard in no time... which springs up against her leg. 

"O-Migod, Jan, I'm so sorry!" Laura says, her cheeks red from embarrassment and steps away, so her breasts against my chest are no more.

"It's fine, Laura, it happens." I smile, not a trace of embarrassment on my face. 

Just seeing her like this makes me want to jump her bones... heck, even with males, I have the same thing.

Such is the power of a full nude body. And as far as I know, nobody can help themselves.

"So how are you doing, Laura?" 

"I'm fine, Jan." she says and smiles at me. 

She's probably thinking the same thing.

God, I want him so bad, I've loved him ever since he moved in here, but Corey and I are together and we haven't had sex for a full month... should I fuck him right now? 

It's not like it's uncommon. There's sex everywhere here. On the streets, in public. There are no troublesome parking meters anymore where you get a ticket if you haven't paid to park your car there. And then there's also no more rent to pay. 

"And how are you?" Laura whispers.

I noticed her change of tone and wonder why she did that. Nobody else is in the hall on this floor. We are alone.

Then she steps forward and places her hands on my chest. 

"Jan?" She asks, looking into my eyes.

Kiss her. You know you want to. And you want those lips around your cock. 

But that's not what happens. 

"I'm okay, sort of. No problems of the physical sort, it's just that I'm out of hot water and..." 

Her lips touched mine instead and broke off my sentence, my cock once again touching her leg. 

"I can call Lexi, my plumber for you so she can check it for you." Laura says right after the kiss, acting like she didn't take the initiative.

Laura's an actress, very good at her job. Even now.

She thinks that I'm going to push her away, but I stay in this moment with her in the hall. 

"I'm sorry, it's just... I've fallen for you ever since you moved in here, you were so new to everything, your clothes, your money, we don't need all that here... but that's beside the point. I love you, and have thought about how it would be like with you... and Corey hasn't touched me like that for a full month..." she stops talking and bites her lip. "Do you see where I am going with this? I want you to fuck me. Now."

My hands wrap around her back and I kiss her deeply. "Where?" I mouth against her luscious red lips. 

"Inside." she whispers and with one hand she opens her door and pulls me inside with her. 

She pins me against the door after she closed it and kisses me everywhere, her hands no longer touching my chest, but going down my legs as our tongues take advantage of this moment. 

My cock hardens to its full inches and pokes her leg, causing Laura to stop our kisses. 

She gets on her knees and takes my cock in her mouth, her right hand holding my cock and starts to suck me off.

"Laura" I groan out, feeling her perfect lips around my cock, sucking me so perfectly, it's like the universe is saying something.

Like we are meant for eachother and not her and Corey.

I don't see Laura's fingers digging into her pussy while she's sucking me off. 

My hands push her hair out of her eyes and gently hold them back so it won't interfere with her angelic sucking. 

When I am so damn close to cumming in her mouth does she take those sinful lips off my cock and turns us around, so she is standing against the door. 

I don't need to be told twice and thrust my cock into her wet pussy, my lips kissing her breasts and playing with her nipples the only way a tongue can. 

"You're so much better than Corey... oh yes, Jan!!" Laura moans as she responds to my thrusts.

"Cum with me, Laura baby..." I whisper grinning as my hands squeeze her breasts, causing her to cry out so loud. 

"Mmmm, I'm so damn fucking close, Jan... I just need a couple more thrusts, please?" Laura cries while she looks at me with those sweet eyes, my thumbs upon her nipples and I squeeze them hard while I give her those thrusts, and then we erupt in pleasure as our cum streams onto the ground and some of it stays inside Laura's pussy.

We pant together as our climax fades. 

Laura looks at me and makes her decision. "I'm going to break up with Corey tonight, I want to be with you, forever."

"I love you too, Laura." I whisper and kiss her deeply, then slowly pull out. 

Together we clean up our cum that has hit the floor. 

Then I kiss her neck. "What are you going to do today?" 

"I was hoping we could have lunch together... or get a coffee at Starbucks." Laura said. 

"What do you want to do more?" I ask, nipping her neck some more.

"I want to have lunch together." 

"Then let's do that right now." 

To Be Continued...


	2. Utopia Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A world without money and most important of all... no clothes, but with the same drama. And loads of celebrities

Title: Utopia  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Celebs ;)  
Summary: A world without money and most important of all... no clothes, but with the same drama.

 

Laura smiled as she turned around and kissed my lips.

"Well then, are you all ready to go?" she asked me. 

I wanted to reply but then she laughed. 

"Of course you are, you don't need a purse or clothes anymore."

"Watch it, Laura," I whispered in her ear as I held her close to my body, "with this attitude we might never leave the apartment." 

I kissed her neck again.

"Oh!" Laura exclaimed. "That reminds me, I still have to call Lexi for you." 

She reached for her cellphone that was in her purse. 

I decided to play a little game with her.

The moment she speeddialed her plumber did my hands cup her breasts.

"Baby," Laura groaned.

"Sssh, it'll be fun, Laura," I whispered as one hand trailed to her pussy.

"Hi Laura, what can I do for you?" Lexi's voice asked her through her cellphone.

"Good afternoon, Lexi. I was hoping if you could take a look at my neighbour Jan's shower? He nearly bu... bumped his head because the shower was so cold this morning." 

Laura stopped midsentence because Jan's finger had touched her pussy, flooding her body with heat. 

"Oh yes! I remember him from our talks. Did you get to do him yet?" Lexi asked, a grin on her face.

I smiled at hearing that while my cock teased my girlfriend's ass, not going in but just brushing against the entrance. 

"Yessss... Yes, I did, Lexi. He was wonderful. I'm planning on dumping Corey tonight." Laura told her friend.

"Awwww, the poor guy. I'm sure there's another to satisfy him, who knows, maybe he's been secretly fucking someone behind your back." Lexi said with a grin on her face. 

"We're a... actually going to go out for lunch, Jan and I, that is." 

I had brushed away a bit of Laura's hair and kissed her neck there. 

"Consider it done, honey. Besides... you don't mind about his payment, right?" 

Laura's hand cupped my cock as she looked at me with a smirk while she began to stroke it.

"I'm sure he won't mind either. It's not love anyway." 

Back when I had first discovered the change of our world, I hadn't an idea what they had been talking about.

NOW, however, I know what that payment meant. 

"Alrighty then, I'll be there in a few. Enjoy your lunch with your new hottie." 

"I will, take care, Lexi." 

They hung up while Laura put her phone back in her purse.

"That was so mean!!" Laura exclaimed at me, her eyes on me. 

"But naughty." I said with a twinkle in my eye. 

"Yes." Laura said with a grin. 

Our lips met in a heated passionate kiss. 

~~~~ 

Finally having reached the diner, we each took a seat on the large couch and ordered some lunch.

"Soooo," I started, "I heard what Lexi asked you. Who else knows?" 

Laura grinned as she leaned against me. "Who doesn't? Except Corey, he'd be furious if he would find out."

I wrapped my arms around her. 

"Honey, are you sure you don't want anyone to be there with you? I don't know him, but trust me, getting dumped is not something the person who gets dumped will accept lightly." 

Laura giggled. "You just called me honey." 

"I know, sweetie." I said as I softly touched her lips. 

She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm much happier with you, don't worry, nothing bad will happen. It'll just be a short visit."

Our lunch arrived and so we dug in. 

~~~~ 

True to her friend's word, the shower was fixed. 

Well, Lexi was still there when we came back though. 

I hugged them both. 

"Thanks for everything," I told Lexi. 

Laura smiled as she looked at both of us. 

"I'll see you later, sweetie, I'll call you the moment I left him." My girlfriend told me as she gave me a passionate kiss and then left to go to her apartment next door. 

Lexi smiled at me. 

"You two sure hit it off." she said as she got up from the couch and walked toward the bathroom. 

I followed her. "We sure did." 

"How are you adjusting to the whole new way of life?" she asked me as she slid the shower door to the side and stepped into the cubicle.

"She told you that too, I see. I'm fully adjusted." I said as I watched her cute ass. 

Lexi looked at me backwards and smiled while she started the shower. 

"Are you really? Show me." she said with a wink.

I joined her under the hot water as I reached for her breasts and slid my cock deep inside her ass. 

A groan escaped Lexi's lips, having felt my lips touching her neck as well. 

"She speaks very highly of you." I told her neck. 

"Let me go..." she whispered with a lust-filled groan. 

I stopped immediately. 

She sank to the ground and took my cock in her mouth. 

"Oh yeah, Lexi..." I moaned as I held her hair from interfering with her sucking. 

Her eyes looked up at me and my pleasure at having a woman's mouth around my cock. 

To be honest, I really didn't care if it would have been a man's mouth. 

"Are you ready for your payment, my dear?" I asked her with a grin. 

I don't know why it slipped from my mouth like that, but it made me incredibly horny, like those words had power.

I doubt that Lexi hadn't felt the increase of my cock with an inch.

If it was in her mouth, of course she felt it.

Her sucking increased.

And then I came hard, the cum burst forth and filled her.

The moment I had gotten my release I closed the water supply.

Lexi leaned there against the wall as she licked my cum off her lips.

"You really are good," she said with a wicked smile.

I helped her up and dried her off with a towel.

She suddenly hugged me.

"You're so sweet, you will make a great boyfriend for my best friend." Lexi said after the hug.

"There's nobody else I love more than her." I told Lexi.

She smiled.

"So, if it happens again, you know who to call, right?" 

"I sure do, Lexi." I told her as we walked to the front door.

There I returned her hug by hugging her naked body with mine. 

Then she left.

I was still hard, but I couldn't stop thinking about one thing, that one nagging foreboding feeling. 

That of my girlfriend being in trouble when she is going to call it quits with Corey Sevier...

To Be Continued....


	3. Utopia Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A world without money nor clothes... but with the same drama. And loads of celebrities!

Title: Utopia  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Celebs :)  
Summary: A world without money nor clothes... but with the same drama. 

 

Luckily, Laura had her purse so I could still call her cellphone.

She picked up on the first sound of her ringtone, her favorite ringtone for her favorite man. 

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"Laura, honey, are you sure you don't need someone there with you?" I asked her. 

"Baby, I told you, it's fine. If you were there he would probably get angry and start a fight with you, I'd rather have you alive and well, boyfriend of mine." Laura told me through her cellphone.

"Where are you?" I asked her. 

"Almost at his house." she replied.

"I love you, Laura." I told her. 

"I love you too, Jan, see you soon."

And with that she ended the call.

~~~

Meanwhile, at Jan's apartment. 

There was knock at the door. 

Who could that be? I wondered.

Maybe it was Lexi coming back for more. I couldn't help but think as well while I put a grin on my face as I went to answer the door.

And was struck speechless.

Another cute blonde stood there, just as naked, in front of my door!

"Excuse me, but I was hoping if you could help me?" she asked me.

My cock had shot up to full hardon as it did with every naked person. 

I wanted to smirk and say 'whatever you like, sweetie' but I couldn't because of Laura. 

Instead I nodded as I looked from her breasts up to her face. 

"Sure, what can I do for you?" 

"My name is Claire Holt and I just moved in next door. I have a car full of boxes outside. Could you help me with getting them up to my room?" she asked as her eyes looked down for a bit and then back up at me again.

A smile crossed her beautiful features. 

And here I thought she would be too lazy to do it herself. 

"How many boxes are we talking about, Claire? I'm Jan by the way." I asked her. 

"Oh, just a couple. Don't worry, I won't let you do all the work, if that is what you are worried about." Claire told me. 

"Sure, no problem."

~~~~~

This is it, Laura thought as she rang the doorbell.

She had already blocked Corey's number so he wouldn't be able to get in contact with her. 

Laura heard footsteps approach the door and then it was opened.

She half-expected a nude woman to open the door, but it was Corey instead.

Of course he had to be hard. 

"Hey, babe, I've been calling you." Corey said with a smile as he was going to hug her. 

But she grabbed his wrists to prevent the hug from happening.

"Corey, please don't. I have some bad news." 

"What is it, honey?" Corey asked her. 

"I met someone else. I'm sorry, I want us to break up." 

Corey looked at Laura, torn between having an angry look or a sad look cross his features.

"It's that neighbour of yours, isn't it? That clueless guy who had moved in here with money and clothes?" Corey asked her.

Laura nodded. 

"Yes, it's him." 

Corey sighed. 

"We've had some fights in the past, you and me, Laura, but if you are really happy with him, hey, by all means." Corey told her. 

And here I thought he would be throwing words in my face or even slap me, Laura thought.

"Are you sure, Corey?" Laura asked. 

"Yeah. How about we celebrate our breakup with some breakup sex, babe?" Corey asked with a grin.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust. 

"No, I'd rather not."

"Fair enough." Corey said. "Well, this is goodbye then."

"Yeah, Corey, take care."

"You too, Laura." 

~~~~~

Claire didn't have that much of stuff to bring up to her new digs, I discovered.

And she had been prepared, whereas I hadn't been.

"OH MY GOD, Really?!" Claire asked me with a laugh. 

We were sitting in her apartment and were drinking a glass of lemonade.

"Yeah, the money was burned as were my clothes." I told her. 

"At first I missed having it, but now that I am here, I hardly miss having it now."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do for you to thank you for helping me settle in, Jan?" Claire asked me.

All throughout that unloading her stuff and bringing it up to our floor, I had been hard.

I still am rockhard. 

"No, that's quite alright, Claire." 

But still she dumped her lemonade on my body.

"Claire!" I exclaimed, not moving.

"Oh, naughty me." she said with a sexy glint in her eye.

"Don't move, I'll get it off." Claire said as she put her mouth on my chest and sucked it off. 

Arousal attacked me the moment I felt her lips and tongue on my body.

God, I wanted her lips around that rockhard cock of mine. 

Everything was sucked off, and then I did feel her tongue lick the head of my cock.

But before it could escalate to deepthroating, I had pushed Claire away.

She had her back on the couch and her legs wide open.

"Hey!" Claire exclaimed. 

"You sucked off all your spilled lemonade that was on my body, Claire. Thanks for not getting a paper towel and wipe it off me." I told her as I got up.

An image of my girlfriend had risen up in my mind the moment I had felt Claire's tongue touch the head of my cock.

I couldn't cheat on her!

Corey was probably already fucking around Laura's back. 

"I have to go." I said as I got up. "It was nice meeting you, Claire. I hope you will like it here."

I was almost at the door when I felt her hands wrap around my chest.

"Jan, wait. Please let me thank you properly."

I turned around after I had pulled her hands off my chest. 

"Claire, you don't understand, I have a girlfr..." I started, but Claire put her hands on my cheeks and kissed my lips.

Hard.

"What's one little fuck mean to her, Jan? Nothing. Everyone fucks around here, even for a way of thanking the waiters for their great time at the restaurant! C'mon, Jan, I want to suck your cock to thank you for helping me! Geez, it's not as if we should be boyfriend and girlfriend!" Claire exclaimed. 

I stared at her.

"...only suck me off?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's not like I will ask you to fuck me. Save that for your girlfriend. I just want to wrap my lips around that hard cock of yours. It's been so hard since you opened the door for me. C'mon, please?" Claire asked me. 

Yes, it was the way of thanking people around here. 

But that didn't mean I wanted it right now. 

"No, I'm sorry, Claire." 

"But..." she said, and this time I did it to her. 

I pulled her close, so that my cock touched her stomach and held her close as I kissed her hard, even to our shock let my tongue glide inside her mouth and french-kissed her. 

"I'll see you around, Claire. Don't be a stranger, if you need anything else, you know who to call." I told her.

That was the last thing I had said to her before I left.

My heart was beating loudly as I returned to my place.

My cock pulsed with a need to be sucked or even stroked, but I just couldn't do it right now.

Not anymore. 

"Hi babe!" Laura said as she cheerily walked in and wrapped her arms around me. 

"Awww, is somebody hard?" Laura whispered as she kissed down my face all the way down my stomach. 

"Laura," I said the moment she wrapped a hand around my cock.

"Yes, baby?" she asked she looked up at me.

"You look fine. Did everything go fine?" 

She started stroking me. 

I bit my lip to keep from moaning out. 

"Yes, what a surprise huh? He just let me go and wanted me to be happy with you. He... uhm... did want breakup sex but I told him no." Laura said as she continued to look up at me while her hand stroked my cock.

"Oh." Jan said.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?" Laura asked as she stroked a bit more faster, but not so that it was incredibly fast. 

"We got a new neighbour. I helped her with bringing her boxes up to her apartment and afterwards she... she wanted to thank me by.. OOhhhhh!" 

I was struck speechless as Laura wrapped her mouth around my cock. 

But it was just that moment because the next second she was stroking me again.

"Sucking you off?" She asked me. 

"Yeah." I told her. 

"And you were hard all this time?" Laura asked me as she held my cock in her hand, not stroking it any longer.

"Yeah." I told her with a blush.

"Jan, that wasn't very nice to... what's her name?" 

"Claire Holt." 

"Why didn't you?" she asked me.

"Because... because I love you, Laura Vandervoort."

To Be Continued...


	4. Utopia Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A world without money nor clothes... but with the same drama. With loads of celebrities!!

Title: Utopia  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Celebs :)  
Summary: A world without money nor clothes... but with the same drama.

Laura looked at me.

"Well, that's really flattering, but..."

There was a knock on the door and my cellphone rang at the same time.

I picked up right away, cringing at the caller ID.

Fuck, that session is today?! I thought as I pressed the button.

"Why aren't you at the fitness center yet?" A voice asked me.

"Could you get the door, Laura, please?" I asked her as I put the phone to my ear.

"Stephen, hey, sorry, I'm coming right over."

"You know what, Laura, never mind." I said as I walked over to the door and opened it.

I had picked up my car keys.

Of course it had to be Claire Holt.

"Hi Claire. Bye Claire." I said as I broke out into a run to my car downstairs.

"This a bad time, Jan? Seems like you're with someone. I can reschedule our session." Stephen Amell told me.

And miss my chance with ogling your naked body? I thought with sadness that crossed over my features.

"No, don't reschedule, I'm coming right over."

"Okay, see you when you get here."

Stephen broke the connection before I had a chance to say anything.

I got into my car and after I had put on my seatbelt I drove over to the fitness center.

"Well that was just damn rude!" Claire said.

"Let me guess... Claire Holt?" Laura asked.

"How'd you guess?" Claire rhetorically asked as she walked into the apartment.

"I'm Laura Vandervoort. Jan already told me he had helped you move in."

"The girlfriend. I figured." Claire said with a sigh as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah..." Laura sighed. "He just doesn't know that you can't really have a girlfriend or boyfriend in this world. We act on desires and since we have shred that which we had before, raging hormones are all over this world."

"Tell me about it." Claire nodded as she looked at Laura.

She's cute, Claire thought as she wondered if Laura was a lesbian.

Would she go for that sort of thing?

"May I ask what you are here for?" Laura asked as she sat down next to the girl.

"I just came to ask to borrow some sugar, but since he's gone..."

"Don't worry about it, Claire. I'll get you some sugar. Maybe even a whole cup of coffee or tea, whatever you were preparing for yourself?"

Claire smiled at Laura, already feeling some stir inside her.

Jan had left her unsated...

"Would you please turn on the radio if he has one? It's so quiet here." Claire asked sweetly.

"Of course. And Claire... I apologize for Jan's behavior to you after he had helped you move in." Laura told her as she began to make a cup of coffee for Claire, and even found a radio which she turned on.

"Oh My God!!!" Claire exclaimed as Laura came back with the coffee.

She nearly dropped the cup.

"What's wrong?"

"This is my favorite song!" Claire told Laura as she reached for her after Laura had put the cup of coffee on the table.

Then Claire began to sing with the music.

"I wanna kiss kiss kiss you all over, hold you tight and tuck you in and call you my lover, I wanna whis whis whisper sweet nothings, come to me give me a chance I'll show you something" Claire sang in her Australian accent.

It strangely made Laura want to give her a chance for Claire to show her something...

So she stepped forward and kissed Claire...

I had reached my destination and walked inside.

"There you are. Are you ready to begin?" Stephen asked as he stood there just as naked as I am.

And so fucking muscular...

"Sure thing, Stephen." I said as I lay down under the heavy cowbell.

"Here, I'll sport you."

Don't you always? I thought.

"How's everything? Nicely adjusting."

"Some, it's still an enigma for me on some things."

"Oh, like what?"

I sighed as I lifted the cowbell as good as I could... only staring at one thing, one central point I focused on.

His bouncy cock that was within reach.

I could just touch it with my tongue if I moved my head a bit.

"Jan?" Stephen asked me as I tried my hardest to set it down and lift it up again.

"Relationships in this world." I told him.

Should I just reach out and touch it? I wondered.

Of course my own cock was hard as well.

My heart raced a mile a minute.

"Oh, I see what you mean. I'm single, I hook up with anyone and everyone who is willing."

~~~~

"What was that?" Claire asked Laura in her Australian accent as she looked at her completely shocked.

"I'm sorry, Claire, I just..." Laura stammered as she blushed...

"The song, I heard the lyrics and I wondered..."

Claire put her finger to Laura's lips.

"Hush." She whispered before she kissed Laura back.

They fell to the couch and kissed everywhere they could think of.

A finger here, a soft squeeze there, and all those panting and moaning sounds were all around them...

~~~

This time Jan and Stephen were on the treadmill.

Not the same one, because hey, that wasn't possible.

A song played on the background of the fitness center.

I turned up the speed and ran even harder, my heart thundering through my body as I focused on the wall in front of me and not to look at Stephen.

That God Stephen Amell that happened to be my fitness instructor.

~~~~

"OH GOD RIGHT THERE!!" Laura groaned as Claire fingered her pussy while she kissed her back.

It felt so good,

Even better than she had anticipated it would feel.

~~~

The session was over and we were in the showers.

"You've been so quiet today, Jan." Stephen told me.

Not once had I looked at him, gazing longingly at that body of his, moreso his cock underneath the showers.

All I could think about was Laura and her words.

That and "Well, that's really flattering, but..." 

Why had she broken it off with Corey in the first place when we weren't supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend in this world?

"Jan!" Stephen shouted.

He pressed a button on the wall of the shower and the radio turned on.

I had no idea it was the same song.

"WHAT?!" I asked him as I looked him right in the eyes.

He stood in front of me and kissed me.

My cock hardened another inch when I felt those lips touch mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back as I drowned in these feelings.

The next thing I knew I felt his hand stroking both our cocks as his tongue swallowed me up whole.

I had to feel that tongue against mine.

I couldn't help it.

Loved it.

Needed more.

"What's next?" I whispered against his lips as my eyes looked into his.

His lips traveled down my neck, my stomach and my small thatch of pubic hair before I felt them wrap around my hard cock.

"Hahhh!" I groaned as I felt his tongue along my length.

Instinctively I grabbed his hair and squeezed so I was holding a handful.

He stopped... only briefly.

Just to look up at me and tell me to mouthfuck him hard.

I was shocked to hear my fitness instructor tell me this, when I have had fantasies about him ever since our first time that we started doing fitness.

My will was broken, I couldn't hold onto it anymore.

I wasn't just into women, but also into men.

I knew that it had had to happen sooner or later...

"C'mon," he egged me on as he teasingly slid my cock back between his lips and out again. "Do it."

I gently pushed.

And it felt so fucking good!

I started pushing deeper and faster.

I heard his moans as he stroked himself on his knees while his mouth was getting fucked by my cock.

It aroused me so much that I just had to keep going.

I wouldn't stop until I...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I cried out as hot cum shot from my cock into his mouth.

He didn't even push his mouth away from my cock.

No, Stephen allowed it.

My cum flowed into his mouth like he was drinking it from those small water basins.

I let go of the grip I had on his hair.

He had his hand around my cock and licked the cum off the head of it.

"Mmmm, I always wanted to do that." Stephen told me.

"Does the sight of my cock have the same effect on you as your cock has on me?" Stephen asked me then.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him as I stopped the flow of water from the shower head.

"Yes."

"Good." Stephen said with a grin.

To Be Continued...


	5. Utopia Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A world without money nor clothes... but with the same drama.

Title: Utopia  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Celebs :)  
Summary: A world without money nor clothes... but with the same drama.  
Note: Thanks to the guys at JustUsBoys for giving me an idea to continue this series.  
We got a towel and dried ourselves off before we got ready to leave the gym.

Before we actually took one step out of the locker room, Stephen's cellphone went off.

"Wait one sec, Jan, I have to take this." Stephen said as he saw that it was Colton Haynes calling him.

"Colton, what's up? Oh, oh really? You did what?!" Stephen asked as he looked at me, then smiled.

"Okay, I'll be right over. Just finished up with a workout session, I'll be right there." he said and then hung up.

"So... should our paths end here or can I join you?" I asked him.

"Well I don't see why you can't join me... unless you don't like going back to the police station. Colton arrested another guy who was caught wearing clothes and having cash on him. I was going to bail this guy out by myself, but..."

I put his finger on his lips.

"I'd love..." I started, when Stephen wrapped his lips around my finger.

I smirked as I continued.

"to join you. After all, not so long ago, I was the one who was suddenly arrested for possession of those things."

Then I grabbed hold of his dick and tugged hard.

"MMmmm," Stephen moaned as I withdrew my hand with the previously sucked off finger.

"What can I say? I'm horny 24/7. Sue me." Stephen said. "Actually, don't."

"I won't," I said with a grin.

We got into our own cars and drove the way to the police station.

During the drive, I briefly wondered how Laura and Claire were doing.

~~~~

We pulled up at the police station and entered the building.

"Fuck, man! How in the hell was I supposed to know I wasn't allowed to have clothes and money on my person? Get me out of here! Can't you just let me go? I swear I'll never do it again."

"Easy now, McQueen. First bail must be paid." said Colton.

"Paid?! But you just told me you don't accept cash! How the hell am I supposed to pay it then?"

"Deja-vu, Jan?" Stephen asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Come to think of it, how did you manage to pay bail?" Stephen asked.

"How did you think I did?" Jan asked with a smirk.

"Ah, there you are, Amell... and van Es, ohh nice. I remember you."

"Hey Colton." I said as I smiled at him.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" Colton asked as he gave his hard cock one stroke with his firm hand.

"Well, it's been a few months since you found me, Haynes." I said.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Steven butted in.

"Oh, just that they are going to take care of your bail."

"What?! I hardly know these people!"

"Oh, but you will."

"Just relax, Steven."

"The fuck do you know my name?"

"Officer Colton may have told me during the phonecall. I'm Stephen Amell, by the way, nice to meet you."

"Oh, whoohoo, yeah, that's how. Okay. So what happens next?"

"Watch and learn, grasshopper." Stephen told him.

He walked over to Colton, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply while their cocks touched.

"The keys." he whispered in his ear.

"Alrighty," Colton whispered back as he grabbed the keys from his desk and tossed them over to Jan.

I caught them and moved to the prison cell to open it.

"So what? I have to watch two men make out and then I can go? Is that it?" Steven asked me or everyone else as he watched this happen and Jan sticking the key in the keyhole and turning it so the cell door opened...

"Not quite." I said as I entered the prison cell and wrapped my arms around him.

I felt his cock harden the moment ours touched another.

"Sex here is the key, so to speak, it's the way things are paid for." I whispered into Steven's ear.

"Awww fuck, for real?!"

"Don't worry, it was strange for me too when I got here." I told him, while Colton had Stephen bent over his desk and was fucking him hard, his balls slamming against Stephen's ass.

"Dude!" Steven exclaimed while hearing and seeing Stephen's moans.

I kissed down his muscular body, his massive shoulders.

"God, you're perfect," I whispered against his lips, my hand taking Steven's cock and gently stroking.

"How... mmm... How long until you g... got used to this?" Steven groaned.

I got down on my knees in front of him.

"Actually, after one day. Don't worry, if being gay isn't your thing, you can fuck women too..." I told him as I looked up at him with a mischievous glint in my eyes before I wrapped my lips around his thick cock and sucked him.

"MMmmm, oh GOD, yeah... no... no way, man, why would I want pussy when I can have cock?" Steven asked.

"I've missed you," I heard Colton tell Stephen as I couldn't see that it was Stephen's cock Colton was riding.

I didn't see how Stephen was holding Colton's ass and thrusting upward while he was riding him.

Still, I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad because of these words.

Then again, were there really relationships in this world or was it all just one big world of fucking?

"Mmmm, Jan, fuck me please" Steven begged me while I was still sucking him off.

I let his cock slip from between my lips and grinned him.

"Turn around then, McQueen!" I said.

He did and leaned against the wall.

I couldn't help it and slapped his ass cheeks hard.

"AHHH!!" And then I slid home hard between his ass cheeks.

Partially satisfied, I added my fingers tweaking Steven's nipples to the mix as I fucked him.

"Ohhhhhh GOD YEAH!!!!! OH MAN, I'LL NEVER WEAR CLOTHES AND KEEP MONEY EVER AGAIN!!! OH GOD YES, FUCK ME!!!"

"OH FUCK, AMELL, I'M GONNA CUM!!!" Colton groaned as Stephen's firm hand stroked Colton's slick thick cock that was already dripping precum.

"Give it all to me, Haynes." Stephen ordered before his face got covered in the white milky cum.

"AHHH YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!!!" cried Colton.

Like a switch had been turned, I pulled out of Steven and before I could even react did Steven turn himself around and sat down on all fours, his hand around my cock and stroking mine like crazy.

"Cum like that for me, all in my face, Jan, please..." Steven pleaded with me.

I didn't watch Stephen giving Colton's face a blast of his cum.

"Ahhh... I don't know if it'll be that good... but..... AHHHH...." I groaned out as I felt it leave my cock and splatter Steven's face.

It had seemed that Steven quietly had already shot his load into the prison cell's wall...

"Oh fuck! That was amazing! So now I am free to go?" Steven asked as they all squeezed out the remaining cum they still had left in their cocks.

"Yeah, just stay your pretty cock, ass and body out of trouble."

"Will do, Officer Haynes, will do."

"Only one problem, though, Officer."

"And that is, McQueen?" Colton asked.

"Where am I going to live?"

"What's wrong with your current living arrangements?"

"Oh, right, yeah, the apartment building. Hehe, in all this excitement I forgot I lived there."

"Wait, you don't mean...?"

"Oh yeah, Jan, didn't you know? We're neighbours."

To Be Continued....


	6. Utopia Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A world without money nor clothes... but with the same drama.

Title: Utopia  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Celebs :)  
Summary: A world without money nor clothes... but with the same drama.

Jan had an idea the second he woke up the next morning.

One that would for sure turn into a naughty one later today.

It has been several months now since he had arrived here with all of his belongings, some of them which were immediately stripped from his person, but that didn't matter now.

He checked on his new roomie Steven R. McQueen, who was still sleeping.

Jan didn't want to disturb him so he let him sleep while taking his own cellphone from his nightstand and began the telephone tree.

It had all formed in his head when he had opened the curtains and let his full naked body witness the beautiful warm weather that greeted him.

"Hey Stephen. How's it going?"

"Jan, good morning. Good, good. And you?"

"Very good. Have you seen how awesome today's weather is? I was thinking we all go out today for a hot day at the beach?"

"Wow, Jan, I did! But I hadn't thought of that idea yet. Who do you want to invite?"

"Well, you are the first, I was thinking about Steven and Colton."

"Hmm... What about Laura and Claire, your next door neighbours? Have you even interacted with them at all since our first hookup at the gym?"

Jan got quiet.

Truth was, he had been spending so much time with the men and their cocks, that he had totally forgotten about them.

"You are so right, Stephen. I will make sure to drop by and ask them along."

"That's the spirit, buddy. Want me to call Colton?" Stephen asked him.

"No, that's okay, Stephen."

"Alrighty, at what time do you want us at the beach?"

"How about two o'clock?"

"Two o'clock it is."

"See you then!"

They hung up and Jan immediately called Colton.

"Hey, still taking care of Steven, hottie? Or are you calling me because you want to be handcuffed and restrained again in jail while I plow into your hot ass?"

Good old Colton Haynes.

And he really was one with great stamina.

Put everything he had behind his fucks.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But listen, how would you feel about going to the beach with me and a few others? It's such a great day out. Who knows what could happen there?"

"Mmmm, you and who else, stud?" Colton asked as he gave his powertool a quick jerk.

It was seriously turning him on.

"Stephen Amell, Steven R. McQueen and my next door neighbours Laura Vandervoort and Claire Holt."

"Maybe that hunk of a lifeguard Grant Gustin will be on duty today..." Colton spoke up.

That made Jan's cock twitch.

"...Who?"

"Oh c'mon, Jan, you haven't met Grant Gustin yet? We're so going to be there, I'll personally introduce him to you. At what time do you want me there?" Colton said with an unseen smirk.

"At 2 o'clock."

"I'll be there bae. Love you."

"Love you too!"

They hung up and Jan decided to wake up Steven.

"Steven? Are you awake yet?" Jan asked as he entered the guest room.

Steven yawned at that exact moment.

"Yeah, I am."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good... but I missed someone next to me."

Then Steven grabbed Jan and pulled him on the bed.

"Better yet... inside me." He whispered huskily in Jan's ear.

Jan kissed him hard, but broke free from his hold.

"That'll have to wait, but I got a peace offering instead."

"Oh?" Steven pouted with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Yeah. How would you feel about going to the beach with me and a couple friends?" Jan asked as he opened the curtains.

"Look at that sight!" he exclaimed as he turned around to face Steven.

"I'm looking." Steven replied as he looked from that sight back to Jan and with a smirk to another part of Jan and back again in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's an awesome sight for sure. Will our jailer be there?" Steven asked as he got out of bed and walked toward him.

"He's game," Jan said as he decided not to tell him about the introduction to this Grant Gustin from said jailer, "we will all be there at 2 o'clock. Now I just need to invite two more."

"Oh Yeah?" Steven asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, my two next door neighbours."

"That loud lesbian couple?" Steven asked.

Jan held Steven's chin in his thumb and forefinger and planted hard kiss on his lips.

"Yes, Laura Vandervoort and Claire Holt."

It hadn't come as a shock that they had hooked up... right after they had met eachother thanks to Jan.

He untangled himself from Steven...

"AWW c'mon man, you're no fun today."

"Gotta save my jizz for the beach fun."

"For real?" Steven whined.

"Get in the shower and I *may* just join you, stud." Jan said as he smacked Steven's ass in a quick turn around and swipe (spank?) movement.

"Oh, alright." Steven replied with a beaming smile.

Jan left his apartment and knocked on the door on the opposite side.

"Just a minute!"

Laura's voice.

Just a minute? No clothes are allowed so she can't put on a robe or anything else? Jan thought when the door opened and a nude Laura Vandervoort stood in the doorway with some droplets of water dripping from her luscious body.

"JAN!" She exclaimed and wrapped him in a big embrace, her nipples touching his chest which sent a stream of blood rushing to his penis and caused him to get an erection.

"Hey, Laura. Sorry it's been so long. Congratulations on your new relationship with Claire by the way."

"Oh, you knew?" She asked with a wink.

Then laughed. "Sorry if we kept you up at night."

She ended the embrace.

"What brings you by?"

"Well, it's such a beautiful day out..."

"JAN! HEY STRANGER!" Claire exclaimed as she now launched herself in a big hug with Jan.

Again the blood rushed right there.

If he doesn't get lips around his cock very soon...

"Do continue, stud!" Claire said with a grin as she ended the embrace and moved aside so Jan could continue.

"Hi Claire, good to catch both of you at the same time."

"Where else would we be?" Claire and Laura both said at the same time.

"And I was wondering if you two would like to join me and a few friends of mine at the beach at around 2 o'clock?"

"What time is it now, babe?" Laura asked Claire.

"I thought it just turned afternoon, honeybun."

"Right. Sure thing, hon! We'd love to go there with you and..." Laura continued and then broke off for Jan to interject with who they were going to the beach with.

"Stephen Amell, Steven R.McQueen and Colton Haynes."

"Nice!"

Then Claire reached for Jan and pulled him close.

"And if you ever want in on our fun..." She said as she trickled her fingertips down Jan's chest toward his cock and gave it a firm tug. "...All you have to do is ask."

"You got that?" Laura asked as she nibbled on Jan's nipple, then gently bit its manly pliant flesh.

"Ahhh Yes..." Jan exclaimed.

"I got that."

They quit their actions and giggled together.

"How will we get there? Surely we can't all fit in one car?"

"Well, I was thinking you two could go with me and Steven, thinking either Colton and Stephen come by themselves or carpool in one of their cars."

"Sounds like a plan."

"See you then, sweetie."

Laura closed the door as Jan returned to his apartment and immediately went to the bathroom where the shower was.

"About Damn time!" Steven replied as Jan joined him under the hot stream.

"I so need a blowjob..." Jan commented.

"What about MY needs, eh?! I slept all by myself last night, yeah, I know, you did too, woke up all by myself while dreaming about your hot naked flesh and your big dick and then you command me to give you a blowjob?!"

"I promise I will suck you too, fuck you too even..." Jan smirked. "Steven."

"You're such a rhymer."

Steven wrapped his lips around Jan's cock as he firmly gripped and played with his own, who moaned happily as his cock was finally given some much needed attention to.

Then Jan fucked Steven hard from behind as he held Steven's cock in his greedy hands.

It was so good that Steven erupted against the shower wall, yet when Jan wanted to cum he had to shoot it on Steven's chest, which he happily did.

"I love you, man."

"Don't they all?" Jan said with a grin as he pulled Steven up from the wet shower floor and left the bathroom.

"Sure feels good not having to pick out what to wear." Steven commented.

"Sure does."

~~~~

It was almost two and so they got in Jan's car to drive toward the beach.

"Got plenty of sunscreen?"

"Check."

"Towels?"  
"Check."  
"Dildo's?"

"CHECK!" Claire and Laura shouted with a grin.

"Really? I think you two would already be satisfied with just your sweet pussies."

"Some days we are, some days we aren't. Sue us. And just for your information, if you do, we have a good lawyer, Riley Voelkel."

"Oh, you do, huh?" Jan asked.

"We'll introduce you sometime." The girls said with a laugh.

"Pity that you didn't call her, maybe she wanted to go for a tan too?" Steven spoke up.

"Too late now."

"Or maybe she already is. You never know." Jan said as they arrived.

~~~

Right on time did Colton and Stephen arrive on the beach parking lot as the other car did.

Apparently Stephen had decided to pick up Colton.

"Dude, thanks for this idea!" Colton said and high-fived Jan, then kissed him hard.

"I brought ball games with us, like volleyball or basketball." Stephen commented.

"We've got plenty of balls, that's for sure." Jan said to which everyone laughed.

"Oh good, there he is! Come On, Jan, let's get you introduced!" Colton said as he clapped him on the back.

"Wha? Cool, but don't you want to find a good spot first?"

"Drop your Buffs!"

"JEFF PROBST?! OMG!!!" Jan exclaimed.

"Hi, and you are?" Jeff asked as he extended his hand.

"Jan van Es, big fan of your Survivor Series."

It is such a good show. Living 39 days with tribes and challenging who would win a million dollars, but also with lots of sex on the show. There have been lesbian couples and male gays, and also the usual straight relationships.

"Would you like to be on a season sometime?" Jeff asked Jan as he gave him the once-over.

"Wow, that would be awesome!"

"Yeah! GO JAN!!!" All the friends shouted!

"Here's my contact info." Jeff said and slipped a card in his hand.

"Be seeing ya."

"Better hold on tp that card, dude." Stephen said. "Or I can?" He asked as he held out his hand to give it to him. "I won't call and pretend I'm you, honest."

"They'd see right through that, of course."

"So about... Uhm... Grant Gustin, Colton?" Jan asked him before they were kindly interrupted by Jeff's announcement he was also at the beach.

"Yeah, he's right there, coming this way, actually."

"What? Did you have a conversation on the phone while on the way to the beach so it would be easier to meet eachother?" Jan asked Colton.

"Maybe. And it could have been a WhatsApp conversation." Colton said with a sexy glint in his eye.

"Heya guys... and girls." A voice said then.

Jan turned around and looked into and at the eyes and nude physique of the one called Thomas Grant Gustin...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Utopia Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A world without money nor clothes... but with the same drama.

Title: Utopia  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Celebs ;)  
Summary: A world without money nor clothes... but with the same drama. 

"So YOU'RE Thomas Grant Gustin?!" Jan exclaimed as he looked into the newcomer's eyes, occasionally checking out his nude physique. 

"The one and only. I guess Colton has told you much about me?"

"Well, actually, he..." Jan started and then got a playful jab into his side from Colton. 

"Ouch, no not really." Jan said as he rubbed his side. 

"I see." Grant said as he glanced in Colton's direction and back at Jan. 

"Want to talk some more at a more private area?" Grant asked. 

"Sure, sounds great."

And together they went off to search for that more secluded spot. 

~~~~ 

"How late is it? Goddess, I can't believe it's been so long without touching you." Laura told Claire. 

"I know, sweetums, but now we all got this testosterone walking around and near us." 

"I know, sweetie, I need you so bad right now..." Laura said and began to kiss Claire from face, cheeks and lips all the way down, flicking her tongue over Claire's nipples and daring to flick it between her pussy. 

"Ahhhh mmmhmmm yeah, baby, that feels so good," Claire groaned. 

"What... if... someone... wants... to... join...? Should we let them?" Laura whispered against Claire's body. 

"No, take one of those items from our bag, sweetie!" Claire replied, the last word in a groan. 

"Okay, my love," Laura whispered as she rummaged through the bag's contents with one hand while fingering Claire's pussy with the other. 

~~~~

Meanwhile, Stephen Amell and Steven R. McQueen had gotten to know each other a little bit better. 

"So, you like fitness too?" Stephen asked as he stroked Steven's erection while gently entering him.

"Hey, I'm not made of clay, you can plow into me as hard as you want." Steven replied, his arms around Stephen's muscular body as good as he could, and with every thrust he met his lips. 

"Okay... then... Steven..." Stephen replied between their kisses as his thrusts continued. 

~~~ 

"So what do you think of this spot?" Grant asked Jan as he leaned back on a rock, his erection in full view of Jan while the waves crashed into the rocks. 

Jan licked his lips. 

"Sounds perfect to me. A perfect view, Grant." Jan said as he whistled. 

Grant put his hands behind Jan's head and gently pulled back so his head neared Grant's cock. 

"Here goes...." Jan whispered against the tip of his new friend's cock before he slipped his lips around it. 

"Mmmmm, Colton wasn't joking..." Grant groaned. 

Jan couldn't help but grab one of Grant's hands and guide it to his hard erection, as good as he could. 

Would he reach it? 

~~~~~

"Are you sure you want this, baby?" Laura asked as she applied the strap on to her body. 

"Yes, Laura sweetie," Claire replied as she readied her pussy to be invaded by the made up cock. 

"Fuck me my love," Claire said as she quickly touched it one last time with her fingers. 

"AHhhhhhhhhhh OH YEAH!!!" She groaned out. 

~~~~~ 

They had changed positions and now Stephen was riding Steven's cock. 

"Mmmm, that's so good," Steven moaned kissing him back, using his tongue as much as he could. 

"Couldn't agree more," Stephen groaned as he stroked his own cock and meeting his passionate kisses one by one. 

~~~~~

"C'mere," Grant said as he pulled Jan up to his level and captured his lips. 

"You're quite the catch," Jan whispered against his lips. 

"I am, huh?" Grant replied as he took both his own and Jan's cock in his hand and stroked them while they passionately kissed. 

Then he tested out that rock he had been leaning against and abruptly stopped kissing. 

"What's wrong, Grant?" 

He parted his legs wider. 

"Fuck me, Jan, fuck me hard. I like it hard." 

Jan wrapped his hands around Grant's ass and began to thrust in and out of Grant.

Normally he would have started out slowly, but seeing how much he wanted it on Grant's face, he didn't bother starting out slow. 

"SO FUCKING GOOD!!!" Grant groaned, halfway between closing his eyes and keeping them open. 

"Welcome to the club," Jan whispered as he dove in for a hot passionate kiss. 

Then once again they changed positions. 

Jan was riding Grant while Grant's hand was firmly around Jan's cock, eager to get him to hit climax. 

"Cum for me, Jan. Cum on my chest." 

Jan smirked as he groaned while riding him and was getting upwardly fucked by Grant. 

"How about in your face?" he asked. 

"Even better," Grant replied as he frantically stroked Jan's cock. 

"Ahhhhh I'm so close!!" Jan groaned. 

And shouted it out as he reached his climax, the same exact moment when Grant emptied himself of his cum deep inside Jan.

~~~~~~ 

They had opted for another change, two vibrators this time. 

Then for the final act, they had gotten on top of eachother, only to kiss and lick their significant other's pussy, occasionally touching or even squeezing the other's breasts and nipples, only to reach their joint high, scratch that much-needed itch they had had from the moment they had set foot on the beach, maybe even so much back when they had first decided to even go out of their apartment and spend the day with the guys. 

"Can you feel it, baby? I'm so close!!" Laura groaned. 

"Just one more finger," Claire groaned. 

"Ohhhhh, I'm getting closer!"

And then they had their joint climax.

~~~~~~ 

Steven sat on his knees in the sand while Stephen stroked himself faster to get his release. 

"Cum for me, Stephen." Steven said as he had his mouth opened with his tongue sticking out, hoping to catch a ray of cum from the blast that would no doubt burst forth very soon. 

"I will, my friend, I will, oh GOD, I'm getting there!!" Stephen groaned as he gave his cock their final strokes and then the dam had broken and the release had burst forth.

Steven didn't give him a breather as he pulled him down on the sand and stroked his cock above Stephen's delicious body. 

"I'm gonna cum so hard on you, Stephen!" he said with a naughty glint in his eyes as he stroked himself to get a much faster release.

To their surprise, he actually got a faster release. 

Stephen smirked. 

"Well, don't just stand there, Steven R. McQueen, go lick it off me!" 

And with one flick of that muscled arm, he had Steven down there with his, that delicious tongue licking up the massive globs of cum Steven had left on that muscular body of Stephen Amell...

~~~~~

"Damn, that was amazing!" Grant and Jan both exclaimed after they had made such their bodies weren't glistening with their cum. 

"Absolutely was!" Grant said and hugged Jan. 

And then smirked at him. 

"Muy caliente." he whispered against Jan's lips before he kissed him again. 

"Thanks, so are you." Jan replied and kissed him back.

"So, I think we should join the others." he suggested to Grant. 

"An excellent idea, maybe we could all have dinner together?" 

"Ohhh, mister knows a good place, hmm?" Jan said. 

"As a matter of fact, I do." 

"Let's go ask the others, and maybe get some more sunscreen." 

"No idea what the time is, but yeah, that's quite a good idea." 

And together, hand-in-hand, they went back to join the others...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Utopia Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A world without money nor clothes... but with the same drama.

Title: Utopia  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Celebs ;)  
Summary: A world without money nor clothes... but with the same drama.

UTOPIA: CHAPTER 8

Grant Gustin awoke from his slumber, Jan still sleeping soundly next to him.

He smirked as he glanced at his friend, the events from the day before rushing over him: how he had met Jan thanks to Colton, the exquisite hot sex they had experienced on the beach, last night before had fallen asleep.

Grant left the bed though, but allowed him one last glance toward his new friend before he left the room and went toward the bathroom for a shower.

Those images swirled around him as he stood underneath the hot spray of the water, even daring to lift the shower head and spray his soft cock that started to harden when the hot water touched it and when it did, Grant couldn't help but moan.

He hoped that Jan would wake up and join him in the shower, but when he noticed that wasn't going to happen he turned off the water supply and snatched a towel to dry himself off, starting with his pecs all the way down to his cock and then his feet.

Grant returned to the bedroom but still found Jan asleep.

Good thing he wasn't clutching the sheets, so he pulled the sheets off of Jan and then beheld his prize: a nice erect cock.

If I can't get him to wake up the normal way, I guess I have to wake him up the devious Grant Gustin way, Grant thought with a smirk as he lay next to Jan again.

His hand wrapped around Jan's cock and began to gently stroke him up and down the length...

When that didn't seem to make him break the sleeping curse, Grant added his tongue to the mix by touching that slit, occasionally changing it with actually sucking Jan's cock.

Jan groaned as his eyes opened.

"Grant, you horny devil, you!" Jan moaned.

"Good morning to you, sweetie," Grant said with a smirk as he began to kiss Jan's perfect stomach while still tugging one's cock.

"I don't think I've ever been woken up before like this," Jan said with a grin as he pulled Grant toward him, as good as he could while Grant was still kissing his body.

He managed to get that perfect cock of Grant dangling in front of his face while Grant continued to suck him off, his lips around that piece of meat and soon they both moaned in unison as they sucked each other off at the same time.

They did until their joint release, both deciding not to penetrate each other.

"That was awesome!" Jan exclaimed and kissed him hard on his lips.

"Thanks. So what do you say I introduce you to a friend of mine tonight?" Grant asked him as he lay against Jan's chest.

"Why, I would love to meet more friends of yours, Grant."

"Cool, let's surprise him."

"Alright." Jan said with a grin, kissing Grant's lips.

~~~~

Totally unbeknownst to Dylan Sprayberry, Jan and Grant arrived at his house around nighttime.

The rest of the day had been spent by catching up with other friends using FaceTime.

It seems Laura and Claire were still having fun together, even Colton and Steven R. McQueen too and definitely Stephen Amell while showing off his perfect body back at the fitness center.

And of course there was that hot Naked News Reporter, Cody Christian.

Jan secretly had a crush on him; he loved watching that guy do his reports, when he was alone he would jack off watching him, but now that he was at Grant's, he'd decided to keep himself in check, even though that barely worked because of the erection that Jan had when they watched tonight's broadcast.

"Let's ring the doorbell, see if he's home." Jan said and wanted to do just that, but Grant stopped him by putting his hand in front of his mouth and blocking his way toward the doorbell.

"No, let's not. Knowing Dylan, he's probably in the swimming pool out back." Grant whispered.

"Alright, sweetie," Jan whispered against his hand and gently kissed his friend's palm.

"Good boy." Grant whispered and removed his hand from Jan's mouth.

They silently made their way to the back when they heard a sound.

"COWABUNGA!!!"

Followed by a splash.

Dylan had jumped into the pool.

"Awww man, that was awesome! Let's do it again!!" Dylan exclaimed to no one in particular or so he thought.

"Surprise, DySpray!"

"Whoa?! GrantGust!? What are you doing here? And who's that with you?"

Grant moved to the side so Dylan could feast his eyes on the newcomer, make that the aroused newcomer.

"Well, I thought we needed to have a little party and this is Jan, so I thought why not have some fun at DySpray's digs?"

"Nice to meet you, eh, DySpray." Jan said with a wink.

"I'd come out of the water, but it's just so nice, so come on in, guys."

Jan smirked.

"Coming!" Jan exclaimed and pushed Grant into the pool.

"Dude!" Dylan and Grant both exclaimed!

Then Jan dove into the pool.

"Mmm, you're right, this pool is very nice."

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Grant said and sat on the edge of the pool.

"I have to agree with my buddy here, man, Jan, why'd you think of doing that?" Dylan asked as he too sat on the edge of the pool right next to Grant.

"I felt like it, it was just such a perfect moment, I'm sorry, Grant." Jan said to him feeling sad.

"Don't worry, but I can think of something you can do to make it up to me."

"Oh?" Jan asked as he swam closer to them.

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked with a grin.

"You can suck us off." Dylan and Grant both told him.

"Alright," Jan said with an even bigger grin and was ready to be up close and personal with Dylan's cock but Dylan stopped him.

"Uhm, you should "apologise" to Grant first, but you can stroke mine while you're doing that," Dylan suggested.

"Cool," Jan said as his hand wrapped around Dylan's cock while his lips parted to take Grant's cock in his mouth... but then Grant grabbed the back of Jan's head and kept him there.

"Ahhhh that's right, you fucker, suck me off good." Grant groaned as held him there.

Dylan laughed at Grant's action, then wrapped his arms around Grant.

"Good one, G." he said and kissed him while together they groaned into eachother's mouths as one was being jacked off and the other sucked.

Tongues touched in heated passion as Jan sucked Grant's cock harder while his hand jacked Dylan's cock feverishly faster.

"Hmmm, that's it," they groaned, and just when Jan thought Grant was going to cum in his mouth did he remove the back of Jan's head.

"Now switch!" Dylan commanded Jan.

Without a second's hesitation did Jan do what was ordered, his mouth on Dylan's cock and his hand now jacking Grant's cock.

"How long has he been your pet, Gust?" Dylan asked as he kissed Grant's neck.

"Not very long. Colton actually introduced me to him. As for pet... I wouldn't call him that, more like a fuckbuddy." Grant said with glistening eyes of naughtiness.

"Cool, I have to say, he's an excellent cocksucker." Dylan groaned against Grant's neck.

Then Jan was ordered to stop, which he did.

And was pulled right out of the water by two strong arms.

One from each man.

"Onto the lounge chair you go, buddy!" Dylan told him and together they led, more like pushed, him to the nearest one.

Jan lay down on it and he hadn't lain down on it for a second when Dylan immediately sat down on his cock!

"Ahhhhh!" Dylan and Jan both groaned out, Jan's hands immediately going for Dylan's strong arms... and while Grant began to lick Jan's exposed hole.

"How's that feel, babe?" Dylan asked as he entwined his hands with Jan's and began to ride him.

"Oh God, that feels so good, you on my cock and Grant licking my asshole!"

"Did you try that before, Gust?" Dylan asked.

"No... Spray, guess it's a heat of the moment thing." Grant replied, now sticking a finger into Jan's hole.

"Ohhh yeah," Jan groaned while also feeling one of his and Dylan's grasped hands go down Dylan's body toward his cock, eager to start a joint stroking of Dylan's cock.

"Mmmm, this hole tastes so yummy," Grant told the hole and kissed it and licked it.

"Want me to fuck it while you boys are at it like this?" Grant asked Jan.

At exactly that moment, Dylan pinced one of Jan's nipples with his fingers as Jan let out a cry of extreme passion.

"OH GOD, YES, do me like that, Gust!"

Grant's eyebrow twitched at hearing Jan say his nickname that he only had with Sprayberry, but he dismissed it.

"Well then, get ready for me!" he said as he smacked a good one on Dylan's ass cheek and Jan's ass cheek.

Jan cried out as he felt Grant's massive cock go inside his hole like that, mixed with the thrusts he was giving Dylan's ass.

"Make me cum, Jan," Dylan groaned as he went crazy from the thrusts he got from this new man.

It didn't take long or Jan's chest received that hot gooey release.

So much so that Grant released himself inside Jan's ass at a second later than that release.

And lastly Jan emptied himself inside Dylan.

"Oh My God you guys, that was fucking awesome!!!" Dylan exclaimed when they had untangled one another.

"It sure was," Jan said as he took his lips in a passionate kiss.

"You guys should crash my alone time more often."

"Come to think of it, what do you say we have a big party here sometime? Hmmm? Would you like that?" Grant asked Dylan.

"A huge party?! Dayum, I would so down for it, bro, you don't even kno!"  he said laughing.

"By all means, Bring It On!"

"Nice, we'll have to make some calls but what do you say, tomorrow night or is that too early?"

"Hmm, we'll see."

To Be Continued...


	9. Utopia Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: a world without money or clothes... but with the same drama.

Title: Utopia   
Rating: NC17  
Summary: a world without money or clothes... but with the same drama.

Jan opened his eyes at an unusual time.

Normally he would have slept until the afternoon but this day it seemed he had other plans.

So close to midnight this day then.

The water from the shower rained down his naked body, causing his cock a twinge here and there but he didn't take the bait of wrapping a hand around his thick cock to beat one off.

Instead Jan thought about Claire and Laura and hoe things were between them.

Colton Haynes and his "job" at the police station.  

Did he really catch criminals or were they just fuck toys to him?

About Stephen Amell and which kind of hot ass he was fucking right now. 

Did Lifeguard Grant Gustin still perform his regular duty without having sex with the latest victim he had rescued??

How could he not jack off while thinking about all this?! But still he did not touch his cock.

"I will catch up with them eventually." He said to himself as he ended the shower and walked out to grab a towel to dry himself off.

Jan then decided to grab his car keys and drive through the pitch black night... to the beach.

The waves crashed along the shore and quickly Jan had parked at the parking lot and had stepped foot on the beach. 

It didn't take long or he encountered two people at this time of night on the same place. 

"Hi." Jan said with a smile as he gave the two of them a once over.

The man looked great, hung, and the woman he was with even greater with her nice breasts and clean-shaven pussy.

"Hey there yourself." Chris Wood said as he stopped with what he was doing and caught himself giving Jan a once-over of his own, which made Melissa Benoist roll her eyes.

"Hi." Melissa said with a smile and a cute wave of her hand. 

"Can't sleep either?" Chris asked. 

"Something like that." Jan said a nod and the same smile on his face. 

"Baby... where are our manners?" She asked as she leaned against Chris with her fingertips touching Chris Wood's chest. 

Jan caught the twinges of Chris Wood's cock and couldn't help but pick his lips as he glimpsed that second before he looked back at them.

"I am Chris Wood and this is my girlfriend Melissa Benoist..." Chris started but then pushed Melissa in Jan's direction, "Nice to meet you." 

"I am Jan." He told them, how rude would it be to only know their names instead of his?

"Oopsie." Melissa giggled as she slammed right into Jan's path but he caught her before she could fall over and slash or he could... her nipples touching Jan's chest causing his cock to get fully hard at that moment... which Melissa took in her hand right at the start of that brief contact. 

Jan smirked as he glanced at Chris for a second and then back at Melissa.  

"Oopsie indeed." He said as his fingers found her round sweet ass and dipped beneath that valley with one finger just as his lips met hers.

"Mmmm, what did I tell you babe? Bound to find a willing partner...fuck yeah." Chris told his girlfriend as his own hand found his own  cock and started to jack off.

Melissa groaned as she started to stroke this stranger's cock. 

"You call that a kiss?!" 

Melissa gave Jan one of her own, with tongue.

And then she cried out. 

For Chris had pulled Jan's fingers from her ass and pushed in deep with his cock, his lips in her neck. 

Jan's tongue played with Melissa's; kisses coming faster now almost at a feverish rhythm. 

Then Melissa suddenly took a step closer and Jan's cock slipped into her pussy, causing her to cry out but was muffled by the french kisses.

"So good babe" Chris whispered into her neck as one of his hands claimed a breast with nipple to play with while Jan's hand claimed the other.

Tension mounted causing them to cry out in a joint cry of release. 

"Fuck that was a great 10 month anniversary present, Chris!"

"Anything for you sweetie." Chris said as they had disentangled from one another.

End of chapter 9


	10. Utopia Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: a world without clothes and money... but with the same drama.

Title: Utopia   
Rating: NC17  
Summary: a world without clothes and money... but with the same drama.

 

Jan had taken Melissa and Chris home because he thought that would be the good thing to do after having had an encounter like that, late that night at the beach no less. 

They had piled in the big bed Jan owned and had drifted off to a deep sleep until some time the next morning.

Strangely Chris and Jan were the first to wake up so they had decided to let Melissa have her beauty sleep.

Now fondly remembering the sight of that one on Jan, Chris Wood couldn't wait to get acquainted with that piece as soon as possible.

"So..." Jan started, "10 months huh? Congratulations." He said while starting the shower.

He hadn't even turned on the water supply or he felt a hand snake around the side to grab that...

"Thanks, Jan," Chris whispered in his ear as he couldn't help but decide to thrust into Jan's ass as well.

He anticipated the moan from his new friend's lips but he quickly put a hand around said man's lips to prevent or muffle the moan.

"Melissa and I have a very open relationship." He whispered as he kissed the nape of Jan's neck. 

"Fuck! You feel so good." Jan managed to get out between Chris Wood's fingers as he got fucked and stroked like that. 

"Does she have girlfriends too?" Jan asked as he managed to snake a hand to cup Chris Wood's ass while pushing back against that thick cock of his.

"Of course, almost as many as I have boyfriends. But at the end of the day we love each other the most." 

The thrusts came harder and faster, Jan had even managed to get a slap at that ass in, as did the jacking of Jan's cock by Chris. 

"Cum for me, Jan, while I cum in your ass." Chris ordered. 

Jan felt the cum splash into his ass while his shower tiled wall got engulfed with his own white stuff.

Then Chris did let go. 

"Mmmm, that was amazing!" 

"It sure was." Chris said with a grin.

Later on they all had breakfast.

Even Melissa who had a little too much fun with the whipped cream...

To Be Continued...


End file.
